


Couple Reunited

by Serenity1 (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is engaged with Mary, but Sherlock comes back and John is swirling back with emotions to Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't written anything for quite awhile so I hope this first chapter is a good start.
> 
> Timeline: three years since season two. (I added another year in my story).

"He is no longer there, Sherlock," Mycroft Holmes said slowly to his younger brother.

"What? He said he'll wait for me," Sherlock said.

"He did waited for you, but he grew impatient. He waited for three years, Sherlock. He believes that you're still alive and he gave me back this," Mycroft said as he took out the small ring box from his desk and opened it.

Sherlock stared at it, "The promise ring I gave to John," he said.

Mycroft nodded as he closed it, "He moved on with his life, Sherlock. His getting engaged with a woman name Mary Morstan within a month."

\------------

Sherlock stared at the 221B door in front of him. Mrs. Hudson knows that he was already alive as she had met with him earlier in a coffee shop. His ex-lover, John, should be inside as Mycroft had sent word that Sherlock wanted to see him. If John still believes that he is alive, he will obliged Mycroft.

Sherlock knocked on the door and Mrs. Hudson opened it with a smile. "Sherlock," she said hugging him as the two hugged one another.

"Is he...?"

"Upstairs, with his fiance," Mrs. Hudson said as she closes the door and watches Sherlock nod to her before going up the flight of stairs.

Sherlock enters the living room and he found John Watson sitting on the couch talking quietly with his fiance. The two looked up startled, "Sherlock," John breathed out.

"John..." Sherlock began but he didn't get to finished as John stood up from the couch and hit him straight on the nose.

"John!" The woman, name Mary cried.

Sherlock held his nose and felt blood dripping down, "it's alright. I deserved it," he mutters.

Mary gave Sherlock a tissue, "I'm so sorry," she mutters.

"Don't apologize, Mary! I could have hit him harder if I wanted to, but I didn't," John said as he watches Sherlock accept the tissue with a slight smile on his face.

"Now, if that's out off your system, I want to talk," Sherlock said.

"Talk? Talk about what?" John asked.

"Why I was away and why you gave my brother the promise ring I gave you," Sherlock said as he looks and saw John stiffened.

"What promise ring?" Mary asked looking back and forth between John and Sherlock.

Sherlock did a double take to Mary and John as he realized right there. "Oh! You didn't tell her, did you?" He asked.

"Sherlock..."

"Tell me what?" Mary asked angrily.

Sherlock opened his mouth to say something but John was quicker. "We are leaving Mary!" He snapped as he stood up and stormed off.

"John, wait!" Mary called out as she smiles apologetically to Sherlock as she rushes off.

Before Sherlock knew what he was doing, he was rushing after the couple. "John, wait!" He called out as he passes Mrs. Hudson without a second glance.

When he opened the door he found John and Mary arguing but they stopped as soon as Sherlock was there. "What do you want?" John asked seething.

"I want to talk," Sherlock replied.

John wasn't thinking when he blurted out, "Three years, Sherlock! I waited three bloody years for you! You never once contacted me until now!" 

"John..." Mary said softly as she tries to calm him.

"I have a very good reason," Sherlock said slowly.

"And what was that?" John asked angrily.

"I destroyed Moriarty's web to protect you."


	2. Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock have dinner, Mycroft and Greg sees Mary with another man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry about my grammar as I am no good at grammar. I hadn't written a Sherlock fanfic for months and with season 3 upcoming, it was time for me to start again. Plus with the new year as well...

John and Sherlock had dinner together at Angelo the following night as Mary couldn't make it. She was meeting up with a friend an Sherlock had raised an eyebrow at that when John said it but didn't say anything. It was like old times before as John would eat a large portion and Sherlock wouldn't as he plays with his food now and then.

After sipping his wine, John said: "so, you were going to tell me what you've been doing these past few years. I didn't know Moriarty had a web." Right there, Sherlock told him everything since the day he jumped off the roof. "So, Mycroft knows that you're alive, damn bastard knows everything," he said.

"Yes, well...If it weren't for him, where would I get the money to fly around the world?" Sherlock asked.

"So you couldn't give me a clue then that you were alive," John said as his tone changed.

"I couldn't," Sherlock said slowly.

"For goodness sake, Sherlock! I can take care of myself!" John snapped as everyone in the restaurant turned to look at them.

"John, please. I really wanted you to come, but Mycroft insisted not to tell you. That last phone call I gave you told you everything," Sherlock said as John frowned. "I did say it was a magic trick, didn't I?" He asked with a small smile. "Plus your shooter from Moriarty was still alive in London, he was my last priority before revealing myself to you. I couldn't risk it," he added.

John sighed, "At least you're here now," he said.

"Yes and in time for the wedding," Sherlock said.

John fidgeted where he sat, "I'm sorry Sherlock, I did waited for you but without a word or any evidence, I had to move on. If I had known you were coming back..."

"You would have stayed and waited for me," Sherlock finished as John nodded. "It's alright John, you deserve to be happy and if being with Mary makes you happy, then so be it. I can't make you stop seeing her," he said.

"I guess now I know why Mrs. Hudson never sold the flat," John said with a chuckle as Sherlock smiled. "She made it slipped that Mycroft was paying rent in case that I needed to stay somewhere," he said.

"Yes, if you aren't doing anything tomorrow, do you want to come and help me unpack my stuff? Mycroft has it in storage and all we need is a moving truck," Sherlock said.

"I would like that," John said smiling.

\------------

"Do it again," the voice demanded.

"But sir..."

"Rewind the tape and let me see it again," the voice demanded.

"Mycroft, please..."

Mycroft Holmes shook his head, "I want to see the video footage again in front of John and Mary's flat right now, Greg. If Mary is cheating on John, I could never forgive myself. Sherlock asked me to protect him and that I will do," he said.

Greg sighed as he looked at the man in front of him as he was in charge of the security cameras. "Do as he says," he said.

The man nodded as he rewind the tape to show to Mycroft. The three of them watched as Mary was kissed by another man in front of the flat. 

"Where is John now?" Greg asked.

"Mr. Watson is having dinner with Mr. Holmes at Angelo's," the man said as he gestured to another video feed.

Greg raised an eyebrow, "Does Sherlock know that you're spying on them?" He asked.

"I control every video feed in London, Greg. He knows I'm watching," Mycroft said as he took out his cell phone.

It is what you feared -MH

The three watched as Sherlock took out his cell phone from his pocket and frowns. They watched as John speaks to him and Sherlock shook his head as he put back his cell phone. 

"What should we do?" Greg asked.

"It is now up to Sherlock," Mycroft replies as he turns to Greg. "Do you want me to drive you home or are you going to take the taxi?" He asked.

Greg fidgeted nervously as his and Mycroft's relationship was still new to him even though it has been a month. "Can I stay with you for the night? I don't fancy going home alone in the flat," he said.

"Of course," Mycroft said nodding with a smile as the two left the room without any word to the man sitting on the chair.

\-----------

"What time tomorrow?" John asked as he hails a cab.

"How about 11am? Is that too early for you?" Sherlock asked.

John shook his head as the cabbie pulls up in front of them, "I'm awake at 8am anyway," he said as he opens the door and slid inside. John told the address to the cabbie but before they took off, Sherlock stopped them.

"The payment for John," Sherlock said to the cabbie as he gave him money.

"What? No, Sherlock, I can't let you do that," John said.

"I can and I will," Sherlock said determined giving John and the cabbie a glare.

The cabbie shrunk down a bit but John wasn't giving in but sighed after a minute had passed as he knew this wasn't going anywhere. "Fine," he mutters.

"Good," Sherlock said nodding as he bid farewell to John and the cabbie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like the chapter? I already have the next chapter sort of planned in my head, I just have to write it. Might be up either tomorrow or Monday. I hadn't watched season 3 of Sherlock yet as I live in the U.S., so it will not air until Jan. 19th. So I just saw the trailers on youtube for it and clips so yea...

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't watched the first new episode of Season 3 yet since I live in the U.S. and it won't come out until Jan. 19th but I saw clips on youtube. 
> 
> I'm sorry about my grammar, it isn't my strong point. I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter! Short but later on, it's longer...


End file.
